Harvey and Donna
by mypurplethoughts
Summary: It had always been a thing in the company to have a WWE husband and wife. Charlotte and Sheamus had pioneered it to help with the homesickness they sometimes felt. You didn't have to be romantically-involved. It just felt nice to have someone to talk to, train with, and have coffee with. So when Seth Rollins' WWE wife, Sasha Banks, starts avoiding him, he confronts her about it.


A/N: Just a little one-shot inspired by last week's RAW. I miss seeing more of Sasha on the show, and I also miss their interactions on social media. But what I miss the most is reading Sesha fanfics!

...

It was late, and RAW had ended almost an hour ago. Sasha slung her duffel bag against one shoulder and rolled her suitcase with the other hand—she was the last one to leave the women's locker room; maybe even the arena. The next town would be two hours away, and she was beginning to think it was a bad idea checking out of her hotel room earlier in the afternoon so she could save on costs. Instead, she thought it wouldn't take much to drive towards the next town than staying the extra night. But she had a match that was more exhausting than expected, and her knee was bothering her again. After texting Bayley that she'd be on her way to Lafayette, she pocketed her phone and made her way out to the parking lot.

"Hey! Sash! Sasha! Hey!"

Sasha nearly froze when she heard the familiar coarse voice and rolled her suitcase faster, hoping to reach her rental in time but her stupid knee kept her from avoiding him.

Finally, he caught up to her.

"Is there a reason you've been avoiding me?"

"What?" she tried to laugh it off, but it came out nervously.

"You won't answer my texts or calls. I replied to a couple of your tweets, and still, nothing. I even tried getting Bayley to post photos of me and her—hoping to get, I don't know, a jealous or angry reaction from you. Jokingly, of course."

Sasha gave him a deadpanned look before continuing her way to the car.

"There is no way you're avoiding this, Banks. Not until you tell me what I did wrong. Because as far as I'm concerned, we were doing okay until you started ghosting me three weeks ago. I want to know what's wrong, and we're not leaving New Orleans until I get an answer."

Sasha sighed and looked down. Bayley was right. There was no way she could avoid this forever. "Look, Seth. You didn't do anything."

"Then why does it feel like we're not friends all of a sudden?!"

His frustration was rising—forehead scrunched up as he shoved his hands inside the pockets of his Black and Brave hoodie. Sasha did the same with the Sheamus hoodie she was wearing.

"It's not that we're not friends. It's just that people have been talking, and you know how much I hate being put into a situation like that—so I was just being low key. It's not that I don't want to be friends with you."

"Sash, we've been good friends since NXT. Hell, you're one of my bestest friends, dammit! It hurts a little that you'd pull something like this off. Is this about the Sesha thing I started? You know that was months ago, and the hype's died down. You can't even find new fanfics being written about the two of us anymore, so what's the issue then?"

"Fanfics, Seth? Really?" Sasha raised an eyebrow almost playfully. Seth crossed his arms and waited for her to respond. "Look, I have a long drive to Lafayette tonight so I really should get going. Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"You're driving to Lafayette tonight? Why?"

Sasha groaned. "Because I was saving on hotel costs and decided to check in there instead of staying another night here. Not all of us are making the same money you are."

Seth glared at her but didn't say anything about the salary comment. "Can you even drive? You had a match against Charlotte and Nia tonight. I'm pretty sure you're exhausted."

Sasha wanted to roll her eyes. Here was Seth again being overprotective as usual. She had to admit—sometimes, it was sweet. Other times, annoying. But at the end of the day, she did appreciate his thoughtfulness no matter how suffocating it got.

"I'll be fine. I do it all the time."

But Seth would have none of it. "Just crash with me."

"Absolutely not."

"Geez, Banks! What are you so afraid of? That people would think we're sleeping together?"

That seemed to have struck a nerve, and Sasha began walking towards her car again until she reached it.

"Sasha!" Seth jogged after her. "What the hell is wrong?!"

"People do think we're sleeping together, Seth!" she nearly yelled. "That's why I've been avoiding you!"

"Okay, first of all, I have no idea where they'd even get that. And second of all, if we were, I would give zero shit about what they think."

"Easy for you to say," Sasha muttered. "You're the marquee guy around here."

"That would be Roman," he pointed out with a smirk.

Sasha didn't buy the joke and just continued to stare at the ground while biting her lower lip.

Seth sighed and took the car keys from her to unlock the trunk and place their bags inside. Opening the passenger door for Sasha, he patiently gestured for her to get in.

Once they were settled, Seth started the ignition and slowly backed out of the parking slot. "Come on, Sash. Just talk to me."

With a sigh, she started. "I was browsing YouTube—I haven't done it in so long. You know they make manips there, too?"

He chuckled and nodded, urging her to go on.

"I just...found this video that listed all the reasons why we were sleeping together. It was so stupid. It even had a shocked face of Vince McMahon on the cover. I mean, who does that?!"

"Borderline psycho fans?" he suggested.

"Point is," Sasha continued. "It had four million views, Seth. Four million!"

"So?" he made a left turn and purposely drove them back towards the hotel.

"I'm not comfortable with it. I'm just not."

"Sasha, you knew what you were getting into when you got into this business."

"I know that."

"So what's the issue here?"

"Nothing, I guess."

They fell silent as Seth continued to drive towards the hotel. When they arrived, Sasha sighed but refused to go down. "Banks? Any minute now."

"You go on ahead. I'm still leaving tonight."

"Goddammit, don't make me drag your ass out of the car."

When she didn't budge, Seth climbed in again and half-dragged, half-carried her out of the car.

"Seth!" Sasha tried squirming out of his death grip. "Jesus, alright! I'll stay the night! Just let go of me already!"

He dropped her with a smug look. "Thought so."

He got their bags out of the trunk and walked inside the lobby. She followed him, looking left and right to make sure no one had seen them. Seth huffed when he saw her and rolled his eyes. "Will you quit the paranoia? It's getting annoying."

They rode the elevator to his room and when they arrived, he placed their bags down on the sofa. "Look, if it makes you feel more comfortable, you take the bed and I'll take the couch," Seth started, opening his bag to grab a pair of boxers and an old Shield shirt. "You want to take a shower first?"

"It's okay, you can go ahead," Sasha shrugged, still feeling uneasy that she was in Seth's room.

Seth sighed and took a seat on the bed, motioning for her to do the same. She hesitated a bit, but sat down beside him eventually. "Sash, we've been friends a long time, you and me."

She looked down and nodded, feeling bad that he was genuinely hurt over the issue. It was written all over his face. "I know. Look, I really am sorry," Sasha told him.

"It's fine," he shrugged. "I get it."

"I just really don't want it to blow up. Especially with—"

"You having a secret thing with TJ?"

Sasha was taken aback. "Oh. I was going to say with you dating Sarah."

Seth shook his head. "She ended it two weeks ago. Said she couldn't handle the long distance and needed someone to be more around."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm so sorry."

"Of course you wouldn't," Seth rolled his eyes. "You were avoiding me, remember?"

Sasha laughed and slapped his shoulder. "I said I was sorry!"

He laughed at her and gently pushed her by the shoulder.

"Anyway," she started again. "That thing with me and TJ—it isn't happening either."

"What?" Seth furrowed his brows. "What happened to that?"

"Meh, I wasn't really feeling it anymore."

"Your girl Bayley seemed to think you were happy."

"You talked to Bayley about me?" Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"Only way I got updates the last three weeks," he pushed her again.

Sasha laughed and stood up. "If you're not taking that shower, I'm going."

"Fine," Seth laid down on his bed, placing his head on his arms. "Be my guest."

After she showered and came out in baby blue Naruto pajamas, Seth snorted at her choice of sleepwear and took a shower next. When he finished, he found her on his bed, playing a game on her PSP. "Don't you ever get bored with that thing?"

"You're one to talk," Sasha retorted.

"I'm just saying—I'd rather play it on the big screen. I should teach you how to play Madden sometime."

"No, thanks," Sasha scoffed, saving her game and shutting down the PSP.

Seth shrugged and laid down on the sofa near the bed, taking out his phone. Sasha watched him quietly for a while. "You know, I guess it wouldn't hurt if you just stayed here, too."

He looked up at her and smirked, to which she rolled her eyes. He immediately jumped in bed and joined her, grinning. "So what was in that list?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

Sasha rollled her eyes and ignored the question. "This," she took a pillow, "stays between us."

"Relax. I really don't get what's gotten you all huffy over the video."

"Whatever," she muttered, turning around and facing away from him.

"Hey," his tone was softer this time. "In a few months, they'll get over it. You and I can go back to normal and we can pretend that video, stupid as it was, never existed."

Sasha was silent and didn't reply. Seth gently placed a hand against her back and rubbed it softly.

She sighed deeply and muttered against her pillow. "What if I don't want them to?

"What was that?"

"What if I didn't want people to forget about Sesha?" Sasha turned and faced him again, her face solemn.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. It's stupid," Sasha shook her head, making a move to face away from him again, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"No, no. You should go finish whatever that is you just started."

"To be honest, Seth? I kind of enjoyed the teasing when it was still there. I don't know—I guess a part of me liked the idea of being with you in that way. I always thought you were my WWE husband."

"But I am your WWE husband, and you're my WWE wife," he pointed out. It sounded silly—but his face was dead serious.

"Really? Me? Not Bayley? Or Charly?"

"Sash, it's always been you."

"Somehow, I don't believe that."

"Wait a minute—this isn't the real issue, is it?"

Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh, I get it," Seth sat up. "The real issue here is you were jealous of Sarah. Not Bayley or Charly," he narrowed his eyes at her. "A little hypocritical of you, if you ask me—considering what was happening between you and TJ."

"Excuse me?" Sasha sat up as well.

"Admit it, Banks. You dropped me as soon as Perkins started paying attention."

"I did not!" Sasha glared at him. "You dropped me first!"

"Sure. Real mature, Banks."

"That's it," Sasha stood up. "I knew this wasn't a good idea."

She made her way over to her bag to start packing.

"Hey, hey," Seth stopped her, taking her by the arm, his expression panicked. "You're not going anywhere."

"Why? Because you're my WWE husband? That I have to listen to you? Look, Seth. This is stupid. It's all stupid."

"No, no. It's not," he placed both hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Look, Sash. I love hanging out with you, and I love being with you 24/7. And you and I both know, even if we never want to admit it to each other, is that there's an underlying reason as to why we chose each other," he said, referring to them being each other's WWE husband and wife. It really did sound stupid, but it was true. They all had one—Charlotte and Sheamus were the pioneers of it. You didn't exactly have to be romantically involved—it just helped to have a go-to buddy who you could travel with, train with, and have coffee with. It helped keep them sane, especially during lonely days away from home.

Seth and Sasha gravitated towards each other from the start like it was natural. Their interests were so different, but somehow, they complemented the other's personality, and liked learning about each one's views and obsessions.

"And what reason may that be?" Sasha pushed the issue.

"That I like you and you like me—and it bothers the other when the other is dating someone," he shrugged. "So I think," he placed both hands on the sides of her face, "we should fix that."

Sasha fought the smile creeping up. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"It's easy," Seth smirked, leaning in closer.

Sasha raised an eyebrow to challenge him further and before she knew it, Seth's lips were pressed firmly against her lips, catching her by surprise. When he pulled away, she blinked a few times. "I have always wanted to do that," he whispered.

"Seth," Sasha shook her head. "If we're doing this, it needs to work."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because—it's us. We're…complicated."

"It doesn't have to be if we were just completely honest."

Sasha was silent, looking down to avoid Seth's gaze. "Hey," he tilted her chin up. "We can do this."

She batted her long lashes slowly. His soft, expressive eyes said it all—he wanted it just as much as she did. "Okay," she nodded.

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Okay," she said again, grinning.

"Good," he chuckled, pulling her close for another kiss.

The End


End file.
